Evillious Chronicles One-Shots
by Blackbird Nite
Summary: A series of one shots based upon Mothy/Akuno-P's series' of vocaloid songs which build up the Evillious Chronicles, as well as mangas, books, etc. -Original Sin Series -Seven Deadly Sin Series -Story of Evil -The End of the Four -Clockwork Lullaby Series -etc. (singles and not yet proven cannon) T for now. May change
1. Banica

Banica's Dream

The night had lasted long. Banica sat staring out her window, lights filled the sky. Her no where near full stomach growled as she hushed it. It was one of those nights. The ones that kept her up late, thinking long and hard on the outside world. _I wonder if I'll ever find a chef that will never leave me,_ she asked herself, ignoring the truth of her gluttony. _He'll smile as he carry's out a platter filled with the finest meat. Then He'll bow., and rest his hand on my shoulder as I dig in. But I fear- _she sighed _-one day He will be waiting for me on that feared platter. _

As soon as she had knocked those cold thoughts out of her head, she snuck out of her sleeping chamber and slipped down the stairs. The Lord had barely, just barely, cracked open the door to the Servant's Room. There slept her faithful servants, Arte and Pollo. Banica walked in, showing little fret of waking them, and stood at their bedside. _Here lay two... two... two children who have been so courageous and naive to stay by my side all this time. _She turned to a mirror hanging on the wall, and peered into her own eyes. She was only looking for the innocence she once had.

_How amusing. The fact that the moon even shines so brightly over delinquents suck as ourselves. A cannibal, two servants who are oblivious to the gore, and a chef who fears everyday to be his last. What a strange paradox is occuring._

Banica stepped away from the two, stroking their covers. By the time the children began to stir, she was already gone.

Before she came to reality, she had already been glancing on the hole she once used to spy on her chef's in the night. He was laying there so peacefully. One wouldn't have believed he was even real. That's when Banica caught herself. _I vowed to never do such a sin as to spy or lust for a man ever again. _And she hadn't. This had been the first in months, but she was lonely.

She still glanced back in, a tear sliding down her cheek. _If I lived in the real world, I would be married by now. I would have a husband to sooth my pain, and possibly children to ruffle my feathers. All I ever asked for was to live normally. To be able to walk down the streets and be surrounded by children and friends and admirers. But my blood ties me to nobility and stature and hiding... and strangely... a never ending hunger. _

Banica turned away, wiping away the tear. She began to stride for the kitchen. Very little did she ever set foot in such a place, but she would despise calling for assistance at such a late hour. She soon found herself searching for her prized possesions, and soon found them. A crystal glass and a bottle of wine. She poured the dreaded, thick wine into the glass, and gulped it down maliciously. The taste of iron stained her tongue. Never had she ever felt such little comfort in her drink. She shut her eyes tightly, and tears began to freely flow. _Enough is enough, _she thought. _It's only best to sleep._

That is when she reversed her journey back into her sleeping chambers. She threw herself into her bed and covered herself with ill manner. Banica had almost immediately fallen asleep.

_ It wasn't something I was used to. I felt... so different. My hair as soft and smooth as the dress I was wearing. It was not the dress of a Lord or that of any high rank in nobility. Possibly of the daughter of a merchant, or another character I was ignorant of. I felt almost free of burden. _

_ That is... before I saw him. A man. He was quite attractive. He wore that which must have been a highly priced suit. I hadn't seen such a nicely dressed man in years. If I looked hard enough at his face and mannerism, he resembled that of my chef._

_ And if I looked beside him, there was Arte. She... she... she was gorgeous! She was wearing the most grand gown I'd ever seen. Like that of a queen. Her hair was pulled up into tendrils of perfection. Arte's eyes were warm and welcoming. _

_ But... then there was Pollo. He was wearing stray pieces of fabric which looked like he had been living in the dirt. Though his skin and hair seemed to be fresh and new, he looked like he had been isolated and sheltered in for decades. _

_ And the three just stood there, looking like the strange bunch they were. A queen, a man of the law, and an irregularly happy soul. They were surrounded by many black-faced people. The people I had never met._

_ And I just stood there, looking around. Wondering where the hell I was._

_ And we all just stood there, looking happy and grand, like we were where we were supposed to be._

_ Then I had noticed another group of people. I believe it was eight others. Four women, two men, a boy, and a person with an indistinct sex. They seemed dark and fearful, though they put on the facade of happiness. One girl looked into nothing, lost and confused. She had been a few steps away from the others, facing another direction entirely and had a hand hidden behind her back.._

_ I turned away to see if anyone else had seen them, but they all seemed to me oblivious of the group. When I turned back, she pulled out her arm, her fingers wrapped around a small gun. Tears began to run down her face. I failed to believe it, but everything else in that moment was muted. I could just hear a faint "sorry." Then she shot the gun and they all dissapeared._

_ No. Not just the awkward eight, but all of them. They all dissapeared. When I looked around, I wasn't in that town anymore. I was walking down a dirt path through a field of sunflowers._

_ I breathed in. Fresh air. Nothing was holding me back. I picked up the skirt of my dress and began to run. Run freely and laugh. The warm sun felt so nice. My fantasy continued forever until I heard a distant rumbling noise. _

_ I slowed down so I could watch the edge of the road. There... there... was a horse...? And on the horse was girl who looked just like I did. The same silky dress, the same short hair, the same thin stature._

_ When she drew near, I was calmly walking. I smiled at her as she began to approach. She smiled back. She smiled maniacally. She began to speed up on her horse and held out a club. It was when she passed me by that I realized two things._

_ She swung the club up at my face. And... and... and... I watched my head fly of my lifeless body which had fallen to the ground. There was a clear detachment at the neck, splattered in blood. Just like the blood I once drank from a crystal glass._

_ This woman... this woman... That is the moment that I realized... that woman... is my grandmother._

Banica swiftly opened her eyes. It was over. A terrifying dream where her own family, her own blood decapitated her with lack of reason. _Well. I can see a reason. _She threw her legs over the side of the bed and sat up. Opening the door to her sleeping chamber, she found one Arte.

"Hello, milady. Did you sleep well?" Arte asked with wide eyes.

Banica sighed. "No, Arte. I definitely did not."

"Well... milady can make this a good day?"

"I suppose..."

Arte then began to undress her master. Then she replaced the missing night clothes with a beautiful red gown. She wrapped a corset around Banica's waist, and began speaking as she started tying it.

"Did milady dream?"

Banica stiffly nodded.

Arte looked into the eyes of the Lord. "Was it a good dream?" Cold, cold eyes.

"No," she blinked furiously. "It was not."

"What was mila-"

"I just don't understand!" she flung her arms. "Why couldn't I have been born free!? With all these problems cause by an idiotic bloodline, who am I? Honestly, who-am-I? I don't know, Arte. Arte, I don't know."

"Your a kind Lord, Master, Woman, Mother, and Friend. And your-"

Banica continued to interupt her servant. "No, I am not. I am nothing but a glutton. A glutton and a cannibal."

The servant sat Banica down with her on the bed. "You are more than the boundless food you eat. You-have-a-pers-on-al-i-ty."

Banica layed her head on Arte's shoulder. "I just... I just... I love..."

She was quickly hushed. "It's okay, milady. It's okay."

The woman quickly shot up to her feet, and held her arm out. "Let us go down to the others."

_There were not that many others..._

The two linked arms and waltzed down the staircase. When they arrived to the dining area, Pollo and the chef were waiting.

"The morning course has been prepared," chef said grandly.

"I'm not hungry," Banica smirked, and turned away. "I'm going out to the garden."

And she walked out the door.

_Just Arte, Pollo-_

When Pollo went to accompany her, the chef stopped him.

_ -and Joseph-_

"Let her be. It would be shame if she were to eat you out in the courtyard," he smirked, knowing the lack of possibilities.

_-but they're all I need-_

"What a beautiful day today is. Look at the warm sun brightening the colourful garden, and filling the estate with clean, yellow light. And what fresh air it has brought us. What a paradox today is. How can you shine on such shameful people?"

_-to be happy._


	2. Kayo's Downfall

A/N

Okay, wow. So, I'm going to be writing a second part to Banica's Dream. Just, you know, because. And I'm happy to see that my first chapter was liked. :P SOOOO HAPPY~ Okay so here's mah new chapter.

Ritsone, Rukina, Monette, and Daifa are not original Evillious Chronicles characters. They're based off of the UTAU's

Namine Ritsu, Yokune Ruko, Momone Momo, and Defoko (Utane Uta)

* * *

Kayo's Downfall

It had been two days, since... it happened. _How do you do. Good afternoon. How could he treat me like such a stranger? _Kayo was a stranger to him, but he was no stranger to her.

The town was in an uproar. An entire family had been murdered that week. One at a time, day by day. He was last. A husband and father to two beautiful daughters. He had been stabbed to death by the scissors of the great tailor.

_How funny it is that everyone has been interrogated but myself. The authorities of the law are too stupid to compete with our everlasting love._

First, she had taken him into her bedroom. She cleaned the wounds so there would be no sign of assault. She stroked the hair of the cold body. _I loved you... to much, I suppose. _Then she had shaved the heads of the family, linking the hairs to make a silky thread. Kayo burned the bodies of his wife and daughters, but left his body safe under her cot.

_Perhaps no one will ever catch me. I've done quite well with my work. No one has even suspected a thin- _DING DONG

A woman and a small boy had been standing at the door. The lady had harshly grabbed the hand of the boy and dragged him to the desk, despite the fact that Kayo was not behind it. Kayo then quickly stood from the ground where she had been sewing, and scurried to the desk.

"Good evening, miss," Kayo said, bowing.

"Good evening."

"How can I help you?"

"I need my boy's coat to be fixed. It has a few holes and needs to be lengthened an inch or two," the woman answered, guesturing to the flaws in the coat.

"Yes, ma'am," Kayo grinned in reply.

She took the coat and took it back to another tailoring place with the two following without invitation. As Kayo began to set the coat down as well as prop herself on the floor, the woman noticed what she had been previously sewing.

"What a beautiful obi! The colours are gorgeous!" the woman hurried over to the obi, picking it up and detaching it from it's tools. "And it's so soft. What thread is this?"

Kayo chuckled. "Oh, it's just a thread that my sister brought me from Marlon."

"I've never seen anything like it before in my life. Your sister definitely has good taste."

She continued to tailor the coat. Stitching the hole closed, and breaking old seams. But Kayo seemed to grow a bit worried with the small family's presence so far back in her shop, so close to her bedroom. _They would never find out. An idiotic lady such as herself and a little boy. _Even with her encouagement, she still grew worried. Her fears were sealed when she noticed the little boy search around and sniffing the air with a disturbed look on his face.

"Momma, something smells bad," the little boy said. "It hurts my nose."

She slapped the little boys hand. "Ritsone! Don't be so rude."

Kayo smiled. "It's fine. I don't mind."

Kayo had been so preoccupied with her fear, it took her hours into the night to fix the coat. The woman sat there, reading a book, constantly adjusting her reading glasses, and Ritsone continued to search out the shop. _What is he looking for?_

It was around midnight when the lady got up to leave with her son.

"I'll have it done by tomorrow evening," Kayo said waving off the two as they walked down the street.

She locked the door and began to head into her bedroom. She pulled out a basket from under her cot and the body was there. Her hand rubbed against it's pale face. _They'll be finding you soon enough, my love._

* * *

Kayo opened the shop early, and continued tailoring the coat. The sky was cloudy and there were many sunshowers through out the morning. Ritsone and his mother didn't make an appearance all day, but his was all good news to her.

She began to craze with anxiety. She'd laugh. She'd cry. _If... if they a-HAHAHAHAHAHA if they're gonna find him huehuehue I'll but on a show. _She carried on with her work in hysterical laughter. Laughter until tears.

The clock was set at 3:15 when there was a the bell at the front door went off. Kayo quickly ran to the door... but nobody was there. Just a note.

_Please meet us at the teashop for some tea this evening. The teashop where the first murder had taken place. You know it don't you?_

_ - Rukina & Ritsone_

_ Oh, joy! HAHAHA I've been invited to tea._

* * *

The sky grew darker and darker. It was pitch black before the sunset. Kayo walked down the road with a purple parasol over her head and her beloved scissors in her pocket. _Looks like it's going to rain _she was told so many times by the people on the street. She could only stiffly nod in reply.

By the time she arrived to the tea shop. It had already started pouring rain. The mixed sunset and storm caused the sky to glow a cold, dark blue. When she walked in, there was no sign of either Rukina or Ritsone, but she happily walked out. Outside, there was no one either.

The rain had caused everyone to take shelter, leaving Kayo alone. She walked down an ally beside the tea shop. Deep, deep down the dark ally she continued until... FLASH. In that moment, she was surrounded by people with glowing faces. Then they all disappeared. The biggest lightning bolt Kayo had ever seen had surrounded her, followed by the crashing of immense thunder.

She began to breath heavily and ran as fast as she could to the opening of the ally. She turned behind her in time for another flash of lightning, reavealing people running following her. Kayo finally escaped the ally and ran into the street. She looked both up and down the street revealing pure darkness. Not a single building on the whole black had a lit room, leaving the street black. The rain continued to poar down as she scrambled to her shop, losing her parasol along the way.

They were just a building away. Rukina opened the door as her little boy ran in, but was startled to hear his scream as he ran back to her. She took a few steps in then looked up from him.

_What... What kind of foul joke is this? _There stood a pale, blue haired body wearing Ritsone's coat.

Rukina fell to her knees. How insane was this... this... this bitch?

They both jumped when there simultaneous thunder and lighting appeared lighting up the room. Turning behind them, they saw the silhouette of their enemy supported by the lighting. Her hair was drenched and hanging in her face, while her face was covered in running make-up. In her hands, was her favourite pair of scissors.

Rukina began to hyperventilating, stepping back with Ritsone. Kayo stepped forward, opening and closing her scissors. She scoffed at them. But her giggle slowly turned into maniacal laughter. Kayo swung her scissors their way causing Ritsone to scream. He ran across the room, knocking the body over.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY LOVER!"

In that moment, threw her arm forward towards Ritsone. Ritsone screamed. Rukina screamed. Everything was ending.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-OO!"

All Ritsone saw was a pink head fly off of it's shoulders. Blood had splattered across the faces of the witnesses, and as her body collapsed, her scissors were thrown across the room.

The one responsible of the death turned to Rukina.

"Thank you for going through such trouble, but we just couldn't watch anyone else get hurt. Right, Monette?"

A wide-eyed girl in the front of the group behind them nodded. "Mmm hmm."

"Th-thank you for finishing the job, Daifa. It would've been the end of us if you hadn't... done... what-you-did," Rukina replied.

"Monette," Daifa stepped up to the girl. "I believe this is where you come in."

Monette nodded again.

"Ladies and gentleman, Enbizaka's new tailor."

_If Daifa hadn't beheaded the terror, my son and I would've died. Who knows who else would've died. I remember when I watched the dead body change. From tall and healthy to short and bony. Her beautiful pink hair became cold and dark. What terrors has this girl gone through? I asked Daifa, and asked her Papa, the ruler, her records and said that she had made a deal with a Mage to switch bodies. Of course, that is a rumour. And now we're just hoping our new tailor will be less homocidal than the last._

* * *

A/N

Apparently, I have an infatuation with beheading people. I don't know, I just do.

This is the first time I've written a fanfiction with the intention of freaking people out a little bit. I was shooting for a _Rear Window, _you know, really boring and then just BOOM you don't see it coming.

It didn't end as smooth as I wanted it to, but that's okay. I hope you liked it!

.:Review~Follow~Favourite:.


	3. Banica's Dream Part 2: Dream Come True

A/N

Helloooo I couldn't help myself. I _had_ to write a second chapter to Banica's Dream. Seeing this is supposed to be a series of one-shots, I'll avoid second parts in the future. Her we go~

* * *

Banica's Dream: Dream Come True

She hummed as she fulled a rose towards her nose. _It's been a while since I've come out here, hasn't it? _Banica sniffed it, revealing an onslaught of sweet scent. It was when her nose possessed the numb feeling of a sneeze, that's when she put the rose back.

Her hand creating a hood over her eyes, she looked up at the sky. A black dot flew across the sky. _God has surely made a miracle today._ She couldn't help but laugh at this funny feeling inside. For the first time, Banica was content. She could smile freely. She felt like she could roam the world. There was nothing holding her down.

She looked around her. Her estate was surrounding was on a small peninsula surround by a large lake. The water was like glass. It was still. Every detail in the sky could be reflected on the mirror of water. Her large stone home towered above her. It was so dark and mysterious looking. _Is it wrong that my own home scares me? This is the place where I've destroyed not only my own life but the lives of others._

She looked down at the ground. _I find it extremely hard to believe that below this beautiful green grass, these gentle flowers and rich soil, lays my undead army._

Banica sighed. _I wonder if one day... one day... some one will visit me with good intentions. Some one who can be my friend without being my slave. _She crossed her arms, and her stomach growled ferociously. _No, no, no. _She turned away from her home, and a great wind blew her off balance. She way falling forward towards the lake. But before the disaster occurred, something caught her. _What...?_

* * *

The three stood there staring out the window. Two servants and a chef.

"She's been out there for quite a while, hasn't she?" Pollo asked.

"Mmm hmm," Arte and Joseph replied.

They had been watching her the entire time. Watching with hopes she would stay out of trouble, seeing the miraculous had just happened. Their Master and Lord hadn't been hungry. The woman who ate the most gruesome foods, drank wine of blood, and devoured her staff wasn't hungry.

Joseph turned to the two. "Somebody should really go check on her."

The two blonde children looked up at him. They were not dumb enough to make such a stupid decision. The two were easy prey for a hungry Banica.

"I guess I'll go then," the chef sighed. He began walking to the door. "No body try to stop me..."

"We won't."

_God... _Joseph walked out the door. _At least she came out on a day as fine as this._ _She was drunk last night. I swore she seemed to know. When she asked me stay with her, why didn't I resist? I woke up and left a few hours after we both fell asleep. _He walked around the shady green hill until he approached the woman oblivious to his presence. He was about to say something when she turned towards the lake in one, sharp movement. Joseph jumped over to where she had been standing and wrapped his arms around her.

Everything froze.

It was only when Banica recognized the scent of her chef that she stepped away from his embrace.

"I apologize for... for that," she coughed, dusting of her skirt, a faint blush on her cheeks. _This is why I stay inside..._

"Oh no, it's my fault."

_"You should've just let me fall." "I should've just let you fall." _

_ We spoke the same words at the same time... _Banica sniffled a yell of offence at the remark.

Joseph stood across from her awkwardly as she continued admiring the scenery like she had before. She could hear the singing of the birds mingle with her chef's nervous sighs. "To be honest, I wasn't really drunk last night. I never fell asleep either. I just didn't want to be alone."

"You know," he began. "I haven't been completely honest with you."

"Oh?" Banica's said with wide eyes pointing towards him.

"I... I... I am not Joseph," he huffed. "I am really Carlos Marlon. Your ex-fiance."

She giggled, covering her mouth. "Well, obviously."

"W-what do you mean?"

"I didn't think that your doppelganger was just going to show up in my life with the same caring and kind personality. And... your a very bad liar," she answered. "That's something that I learned during the time of our engagement."

Before the end of her explanation, Joseph was already laughing along. "I am, aren't I?"

It wasn't long before they reached obnoxious laughter. Then they both grew silent.

"I remember... when I first met you. You were nice and I enjoyed talking to you, but I thought you were quite the pig. I couldn't help but wonder if you could even taste your food. Besides my snobbishness, I really liked you. The reason for this was unfathomable."

"I guess I haven't really changed since then."

"No, no, no. You definitely have. Your personality is brighter than ever, and these past few weeks... I feel like you are a whole new person." Banica held her breath and her blood began to pump faster and faster through her veins. "What I mean to say is... I still really like you."

"You really are a terrible liar," she mumbled, full of anxiety.

"Your right. I am. I don't like you. I kind of love you..." Joseph coughed. "A little bit."

She began to blink uncontrollably. _What do I do? What do I do? WHAT-DO-I-DO!? I think this is when we're supposed to kiss, but I've never dealt with such a situation before. Maybe if I lean into him, things will take over from there. _She didn't obey her mind. She looked straight into his eyes and said all she could think of. "I don't know what to say, but I love you too."

Things were silent while Joseph tried to wipe the astonished look from his face. After a moment of pure dumbfounded bliss, he leaned over to her and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"I...?"

"You don't have to make any big decisions now. Not until your ready. But in the meantime, I have a breakfast prepared for the four of us."

_In that moment, I almost saw a flame light up in her big brown eyes._

The two silently walked back into their home, greeted by the two servants, and they all ate. Never have they eaten in such a way before. They all sat close. They talked. They laughed at each other's stories. They told each other the embarrassing secrets of another. And most important of all. They ate. They savoured the food that their friends had prepared them. And at the end of the day, Banica had one thought. _This is my family, and only with them can I be comfortable and free._

* * *

A/N

Banica, Banica, Banica. I'll tell you what you should've done. It was time to Meikout. Pfffft can somebody take me to a neurologist 'cause I think I have some problems I need to take care of if I think that was funny.


	4. Waiter's Discovery

A/N

Never would have thought of this if it wasn't for some reviews. ~You know who you arE~

* * *

Waiter's Discovery

How long had it been? It felt like it had been years, when, in truth, it had only been about a week. _We've all just been here. In Gallerian's Theatre. How we got here? I don't know, but we did._

She had been messing with her friend Penn the day the voice whispered in her mind. _Walk into the forest. You won't be long._ She obeyed, excusing herself from her friend... but she never returned.

Waiter was humming a little song when her friend, if you will, came and walked beside her. "Waiter."

"Where are we going again?"

"Little Miss Master of the Court says we need to make... certain arrangements," said the woman in the grand, red gown, known as Master -or monster- of the Graveyard.

"But-I-don't-want-to-go!" Waiter whined.

Graveyard sighed. "I have a feeling we'll have a lot of these."

The theatre was surround a field which was three-fourths of a mile in diameter. Everything was blood coloured. Master of the Graveyard said it was all hers. The ground was always muddy, and left a crusty, red stain on their boots.

The two walked the diameter, until they reached the side of the theatre which housed the court. When they arrived, they received a greeting of pure attitude.

"Hello, you two," Court scoffed. "I see you to survived the blood-bath."

The two immediately set themselves apart from the others. They leaned against what would have been the defendant's table.

"Now that the midget and melons are here, we can finally discuss." The tall, brunette cringed and wrapped her arms around her chest at the cruel remark. "If we're going to be fulfilling Papa's utopia-"

"_Papa's utopia?"_ Waiter gagged herself at the over-used term.

"Yes. _If-we-are-going-to-fulfill-Papa's-u-t-o-p-i-a _there has to be at least some sort of order here," Court snootily added.

Graveyard laughed. "HAH! What the hell exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"IF YOU LET ME FINISH MY DAMN SENTENCES YOU'D FIND OUT!" Master of the Court raised her arms in the air and swung them rambunctiously.

_daaaamn._

"No more wondering around into the late hours of the night. Two words. Sleeping. Arrangements. You two-" she pointed to the misfits. "Are staying out of the way. Miss Melons will be staying in her little... _shack_ in the graveyard. And _you_ are going to stay where waiters belong. In-the-servants-room."

_d.a.m.n._

Graveyard swung her arms to the side, causing her parasol so hit Gear in the back of the head. "So your saying that _we_ have 'arrangements' while the others do as they please?"

Waiter was secretly cheering her friend on in her head. She wasn't one for cheering. Or friends.

"No, no. You can chill your parasol. The others already have places. Gear has been cast into the gears, which you already know, since that's his place Papa put him. The servants have to stay wherever Melons is, and Ma... Ma can't have restrictions," Court explained, leaving her own place out.

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!?" Waiter exploded. "I CANNOT BE CONTAINED!"

"Well, your going to be contained and your going to work. You are a waiter, aren't you?" Ma, who had been silently observing, finally spoke.

They all turned and smiled that the blonde girl.

"You _two_ are dismissed," Court snarled.

Master of the Graveyard and Waiter both took a few steps away until they were in the shadows, out of sight.

Waiter was completely out of it. She had never been shown the truth of her name. _A filthy, old servant, forced to serve those bitches._

"W-Waiter," Graveyard began. "You don't have to listen those whores. You don't have to work for them either. Two weeks ago, they weren't even aware of your existence... (or, at least, I think they weren't)"

She nodded a reply.

"I don't expect anything of you. And you-cannot-be-contained," she said slowly.

"Your right. I can't!" Waiter did her best to pose like she had seen the hero in her picture book when she was little.

In return, Graveyard spun her parasol in the air.

_WOOHOO! YEAH!_

"Uh, we can _still _she you."

* * *

When the morning came, nothing productive was done.

All morning, Master of the Court and Ma searched the grounds for the two immature beings who had gone missing some time last night. And one thing was for sure, they were not where they should have been. They searched all through the theatre. Nope. No one.

_Don't you think you should look outside? _a voice said in Court's mind. _Yes! Yes, I should!_

So she and her friend obeyed this voice and took their search outside. It wasn't that long before they saw to girls lounging in the graveyard.

They were both in lawn chairs with sunglasses on their faces and iced drink in their hands. They had payed no attention to the four, judgmental eyes towering over them.

"Where did you even get the lawn chairs?" Court asked, mocking the two's discovery.

Graveyard pushed her glasses down the bridge of her nose, revealing her squinting eyes. "I have people."

"You two do know that if your out here to long, the red sun will give you skin poisoning?"

"Pffft, we're not here in our swimming costumes, are we?" Waiter now replied. Her and her friend emphasized their long sleeves and covered legs.

"You two can't just sit here all day, damn it!" Ma yelled.

"Pish posh!" Graveyard hit Ma in the back of the head with her parasol. "This is _a theatre_! I expect some entertainment from this experience! Wouldn't you?"

Court finally snapped. "Oh, shut up!"

"No!" Master of the Graveyard stood. "I. Will not. Shut up!" She swung her parasol at Court's left arm.

"Ow! OH MY GOD YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOUR DOING!"

"What? Are you going to turn into a tree? Are you going to poison me? Are you going to eat me? No! That's my job!"

_That's it. _When cannibalism is mentioned, is when Waiter walkes away. And she did. She stood up and-walked-away. _My presence is so weak, they don't even notice my sudden absence. This is crap._

She ventured to the outskirts of the theatre's property. There was nothing for her here, at the theatre. She went to step over the boarder, but her foot got stuck. _What the hell? _She tried again. The same thing happened.

"DAMN YOU, MA!" she yelled shaking her fists in the air.

Now, she had to make the whole trip back. By the time she arrived, it was dark, and she was forced into the servant's room. It wasn't that long, though, before Graveyard snuck her our into her little shack, which, on the inside, wasn't that small at all.

There were two bunks. One where the two servants slept, and another where Waiter and Graveyard would be staying. A few hours passed, the servants sleeping, they talked about life, something Waiter once did with her friend. But soon, Graveyard began to fall asleep.

"Grave," Waiter peeped.

She yawned. "Uh, yeah?"

"Would you say," she began. "That I have a weak presence?"

"No. I'd actually say your presence is... really strong..."

"Really?"

Graveyard had already fallen asleep, and so did Waiter.

* * *

Is must have been the middle of the night. _No body could possibly be awake. _Waiter woke up feeling uncomfortable. _The air feels so thick._ She layed there silently, staring at the ceiling for what she swore was an hour.

_Strong presence?_ Waiter had a hard time believing what her friend had said. _No body ever notices me if I'm not heard or seen. I suppose I am a little bit loud... and all my life people told me I had an individual, hard-to-describe attitude._ _But, honestly, none of that ma-_

That's when Waiter saw something out of the corner of her eye. She slowly turned her head. It was a circle of what seemed to be blue and yellow fog. S_omeone's playing a trick on me. _She rolled to her other side and closed her eyes. It wasn't long until she heard something strange.

_Lu... Li... La..._

_What the hell?_

_Lu... Li... La..._

She turned back to it. She saw it disapear completely, but the voice grew louder.

_Lu... Li... La..._

Waiter felt drawn to it. She told herself not to, but she felt that it was important for her to go to it.

_Lu... Li... La..._

She left the shack and followed it through the graveyard.

_Lu... Li... La..._

She entered the theatre and walked down the hall.

_Lu... Li... La..._

She turned to the left and inched down that hall listening for which door it came from.

_Lu... Li... La..._

Waiter found that is wasn't coming from one of the rooms, but from the next hall over.

_Lu... Li... La..._

This was it. She walked to the second door on the right. She cracked it open. it was... the Court.

_Oh... my... god._

_ Lu... Li... La..._

She looked over to where she heard the voice. There was a bed. She stepped towards it. In the bed layed Master of the Court.

_Lu... Li... La..._

She stood over, admiring the porcelain complection of her doll-like face. She vision grazed down her body looking for something, but she didn't know what.

_Lu... Li... La..._

Suddenly, gazing at her stomach she saw a familiar yellow light. And that light slowly turned into a face she had only imagined. Identical, icy eyes glared into hers. It's mouth moved a final time, "Lu Li La, Lu Li La."

That was when she had a moment of realization. "Iregyurā?" Tears swelled in her eyes. She didn't think it was possible.

_All my life I've been taught that you weren't real. I don't know what's real and my imagination anymore. _When Waiter was a child, she had no friends. Everyone overlooked her. They thought she was rude because of her insecure attitude, so she made herself a friend. A boy named Iregyurā. Someone who looked and acted just like her. They because _best friends._ But the adults extinguished her hope when she lost control of Iregyurā. They said that both her and _his _behaviour was extremely irregular, and so he became known to everyone as Irregular.

But now, she was seeing her imaginary friend before her eyes. Her mouth hung open, unable to contain to contain her confusion.

His mouth and words began to form words. "Yes. I'll be coming soon. Just wait. Don't look hope."

Waiter nodded, tears running down her cheeks.

"Now go. Court often waked up when I stir."

"Mmm Hmm," Waiter turned away. She looked back for one more glance of her friend, but he was already gone. "Damn, he was serious," she chuckled walking back out to the shack.

Halfway there, she decided that she would just make her way to the servan'ts room instead.

* * *

"Hello?"

"IRREGULAR! I mean, hello, Gear," grinning off the embarassment, Waiter greeted the strange man in the place she was sleeping.

"Court wanted me to check if you stayed in last night... and you, apparently, did. Wow. Who would've known?" he questioned some greater thing that was definitely not there.

"Are you going somewhere with this?"

"Court said. That if you stayed in the night. She. Would. Serve. You. Breakfast. In. (if you call that one) Bed."

_What the hell happened to them?_

Gear seemed to be reading her mind. "It was a bet, but a bet with Ma isn't that good of an idea, seeing she has future-seeing powers or something strange like that."

He stepped out of the room, and, soon enough, Court was shoved in wearing a maid's outfit.

"Good morning, Midget-I-mean-Precious-Child-of-God," Court corrected herself.

"Thank you for making such a bold choice as to bet with Ma. Huh, dumb-ass," Waiter chuckled. "So... how did you sleep last night?"

"Horribly! My stomach was all over the place, I swear."

Waiter laughed.

_You know, these are some interesting whores I have here. But their my interesting whores. And even though they seem to like me, no matter what they say, I'm not gonna work for them._

* * *

A/N

In my mind, Irregular's 'Lu Li La' sounded like Hansel and Gretel's 'Lu Li La' at the end of Chrono Story.

~Review~Favourite~Follow~


	5. Margarita's Gift

A/N

This is in honor of Margarita's light novel coming out this month. OwO

Please know that just about every thing in here is false, because books about Pere Noel are yet to arrive soo... yeah.

I should right about a guy next.

Please note that I couldn't stand to give anybody a bad rep out of this, so I kept it very simple and sweet.

I love everyone in the Pere Noel, so I could only write good about them. I kept things like cold attitudes for memories and mention, but sweetened everyone up for this one.

* * *

Margarita's Gift

She woke up unaware of her surroundings. _Where am I?_ She sat up, panting, searching for breath. This was definitely her Toragay Mansion. Margarita began to desperately swing her head in hopes of realizing where she was. About to call out for help, a hand latched onto her hand. At first confused, the size of the hand revealed who it belonged to.

Margarita ripped the hand off of her mouth, grabbed the body behind her by the waist, and flipped it over her head so it was in front of her. After the action, her appearance was that of a mess.

"I see you've awoken. Maybe a bit too soon," the boy said with a tight voice.

"Lemy," she sighed. "Why am I here?"

Lemy's posture quickly became slouched, signifying a confusing explaination. He too sighed as he began his reply, rubbing away a faint blush. "You see, Miss Santa thought that we do too little as a group. Miss Santa said that she had a dream where we all turned on her due to her 'ways' and 'lack of concern', so she decided to create a day for us to spend together. She's calling it Jul.

"Everyone is here. Every-one. Miss Santa refused to tell me how she got the lot of you here, but told me that I was to watch over you. Miss Santa did say that there was going to be a surprise at the end of the night, when you all woke up. Presents."

Margarita frowned, fighting a yawn, and looked out the window. All she could see was white as snow, once more, began to flurry. _This sounds nothing like Santa. How could she have thought of something like this? This doesn't sound like anything she would've done. Did Lemy help her? _Such questions quickly filled her mind. None of them could have been answered by them resounding in her head.

"What _did_ make Santa think of this?" she asked curiously, possibly to openly.

Lemy squinted his eyes in her direction, causing her to refocus on him and not the window. "Miss-Santa-Wouldn't-Tell-Me."

Margarita nodded in reply to the intimidating stare of the blonde boy.

The events so far couldn't have been any more suspicious to Margarita. She knew that people like Santa and Lemy the Ripper had ways of turning little things, such as innocent meeting, into big and brutal murders. She tried to keep her guard up the entirety of the quiet time, but continued to find herself gazing out the window.

The silence was so painful. Time slowly went by. While she continued to glance out the window, she attempted to avoid looking at the boy who was always either deeply staring at the sleeping others of ogling her face intently.

Soon enough, a slam shook the entire building. The two jumped out of surprise, and turned to the door of the room. At first, no one was there, but soon, a woman appeared in front of the door. She did not greet them. She moved over to a table and began to unpack her bags. This was I. Santa.

They all quietly sat there in their secret base. It was an old shack at the edge of the Forest of Bewilderment, exactly between Lucifenia and Elphegort. It was somewhat large, with two small floors. And they were truly small floors. Approximately six and a half feet in height. The first was all one room, and the second was two. They were all in the second room.

"Jul-" Margarita began.

"I guess you woke up, huh?" Santa interrupted her.

"Julia, are you okay?"

Santa sighed heavily. "Fifth, wake up the others. It's almost sunrise."

Lemy turned to the sleeping bodies and began to slap their faces mercilessly. Taking advantage of the boy's lack of attention, Margarita approached her friend, resting her hand on Julia's shoulder.

"Julia..." she swallowed. "What's all of this about?"

Santa refused to look at her friend. "Now is not the time."

They looked over to where the group had been sleeping. Now they were stretching away their lack of peaceful sleep and complaining on the horrid awakening. At the sight of the Eighth pulling out a gun, Julia barked.

"Fifth, explain!"

Not thinking, Margarita joined the group and began to explain the situation, almost exactly as Lemy had. Julia's eyes widened at her knowledge of the plan, and stormed towards her in surprise.

"How did you know all of that?" Santa asked, her jaw hanging open.

"Oh," Margarita cleared her throat. "Lemy told me!"

Almost immediately after hearing Margarita's statement, Julia hit the blushing Lemy in the back of the head. The brave boy didn't do as little as react to the strike, but stood tall.

"Well," Julia sighed. "Seeing you already know..." She went back to the table and brought a bag back with her, and stuck her hand inside. "These are for you."

First, a pocket knife. This was given to the Samurai.

Second, a hair comb, which was delicately handed to the Yellow One.

Next, was a container filled with large bullets. Margarita transferred them it from Julia to the Sniper.

A large green onion was given to the Magician.

She gave a humble sandwich the Blue.

Lastly, she turned Lemy towards herself. She handed him an old doll.

"Thank you..." he murmured, his lip quivering.

Julia turned away and sat down. Tears roughly places themselves on her eyes as she denied eye contact. Margarita sat next to her.

"Tell me, please, Julia."

_When I was a young girl, it was traditional to give each other gifts in the dead of winter. We called it Jul. The moment the children would sleep, a mysterious man brought presents into our home. At first, I was startled by this man, but I soon found him rather intriguing. All of the family would talk and eat together. I fell in love with this day and wanted it to always be around the corner. My imagination showed me a daring young man bringing us presents from far off lands. I fell in love with this idea, as well. One day, my grandfather died. We never had Jul ever again. We were all sad, and my mother told us that this man, Mr. Santa, was my grandfather. I loved Mr. Santa even more after that day, but I slowly forgot about Jul._

_ But today... I remembered._

Julia stuck her hand back in the bag. She pulled out two lacy, red socks and handed them to her friend. "These are for you. They are very special."

* * *

A/N

I wrote a song about Julia while writing this:

Her name is Miss Santa

She's a terrible woman

She tricks the adults

and brainwashes children

She gave her a gun

Now Gumilia's dead

The bullet went straight

Through number Eight's head

It took all my willpower not to get all into TLR and stuff because we have no exact truth, but I had to in mah song


	6. Cherubim's Escape Part 1

Cherubim's Escape

Another day passed. _How long has it been... since I've seen the outside world? _One more day spent in the dark and damp cell. The guard and his younger brother were the only people he'd seen for years.

In a moment of realization, he felt the ground for his pen and scroll. Finding them, he opened the scroll and scanned for the last place he had written. _I'm not sure what the day is. They guard's seem to have forgotten my meals today. _He paused, picking up a mirror, a gift from his brother. He looked at his own face, but let it fall to the ground in disgust. _I think the face is getting worse. It's definitely getting worse. The face is definitely getting worse. I hope that one day I'll be ab-_

He was interrupted by the candles being blown out. The light at the end of the hall signifyed the vaccuum of air leaving the halls to be the reason for darkness. Large footsteps resonated through the thins walls. Soon enough, a figure stood at the door. Cherubim recognized his younger brother, Sateriasis.

"W-what are you doing?" Cherubim asked, his voice rusty from silence.

"We're going out," his brother replied, fumbling with the keys in the lock.

"But..."

The door swung open.

"Won't we be caught?"

Sateriasis shook his head.

Cherubim feebly followed his brother through the halls and corridors until they reached the end. Sateriasis slowly pushed open the door, revealing a starry sky. The field was painted black in darkness, and at the end of the landscape, was a patch of bright light.

After minutes of silence, working through the thick grass, he finally thought back to his journal. He slowly located the courage to ask his brother one of the simplest questions.

"What..." he paused. "What... day... is it?"

"If I am correct," Sateriasis blew a hair from his face. "It is September 7th." He stopped, facing the sky and squinting his eyes. Then he turned back. "Yes, that's it. Septermber 7th."

Cherubim didn't reply, knowing his voice would ache from the exertion.

Soon enough, the two reached the busy city. Cherubim first noticed a group of men and women, all dressed in the latest western fashions. Their voices were loud and booming with pride.

He soon noticed, while hiding his cheek, that his brother had been guiding him away from the group. When his face was filled with question, he had only one answer.

"These are not the people that will be your friends, Cherubim. These are only the people that will hurt you."

Sateriasis quickly turned him down a dark lane. It was only lit by the lights shining through the windows of the apartments above. Before Cherubim could gather his thoughts, he was being pushed into a large open area.

In front of him was a wide backroad. Street lights made it brighter than the alley. To his disbelief, there was almost more people than there had been before. Men sat confortably on the ground, tracing shapes on the pavement with their fingers. Two young ladies talking, gestured their hands in wide varieties as they sat sloppily on a bench.

"I have a feeling that these people would respect you better than any cold artistocrat would."

Cherubim inhaled deeply. _These people are definitely not as wealthy or flashy or polished as the others are, but what makes them different. _That is when he removed his hand from his cheek.

He noticed one woman standing at the entreance of a wrecked old building. Her hand her hip, she looked glum and daft. Her clothes were torn and she looked judgmental, as if she hated the air she breathed.

He leaned into his brother's ear. "Who is that woman over there?" Cherubim openly pointed at the woman.

Sateriasis swatted his hand. "Don't point at her. She's a prostitute."

Embarrassment painted Cherubim's cheeks red. _How could I be so foolish not to notice? This woman she surely not one that I should draw attention to. _He awkwardly glanced away, noticing her glare was set on him.

His brother turned to him, placing his hands on his shoulders.

"You, stay here. I have some business to handle."

With that, Sateriasis disappeared.

Cherubim was extremely confused and felt lost. He slowly wandered down the street, but stopped when a woman stepped out from inside a building. He immediately recognized her as another prostitute.

His gasp for air in surprise caused her to turn to him. Her face was dressed in a beautiful smile. Her eyes were small as the apples of her cheeks pressed into them. She turned her whole turned to him. She cupped his cheek with her hand.

"You have such a precious face," she giggled.

_I... I... Wow._

* * *

A/N

Wow. Sorry for the wait. I'm segregating it into two parts because I didn't want to leave you waiting. OwO I think this one is coming along quite nicely. I'll try getting the next chapter done this week. The past two weeks have been _pretty intense, _so it should be simple.

Thanks for waiting and reading~


End file.
